Naruto: Un verdadero Shinobi
by enzo.mauro.794
Summary: Naruto caminara por un sendero de oscuridad y sufrimiento que le enseñara a sobrevivir y así poderse convertir en un verdadero amo de las sombras, un verdadero shinobi


NARUTO: UN VERDADERO SHINOBI.

Resumen: Naruto caminara por un sendero de oscuridad y sufrimiento que le enseñara a sobrevivir y así poderse convertir en un verdadero amo de las sombras, un verdadero shinobi.

Nos encontramos en un deposito que ha sido convertido en una base por una banda de mafiosos. El lugar estaba repleto de bandidos, prostitutas (algunas eran esclavas sexuales) y ciertamente alcohol y drogas.

-HA! ¿Qué mierda? Lo estás haciendo mal, viejo!- Grito un joven bandido, tenia dolor por un tatuaje que le estaban haciendo de manera tradicional en su hombre derecho por un anciano artista del tatuaje.

-La aguja hace lo que la aguja tiene que hacer-respondió de forma sabia el anciano.

-¡¿Qué mierda significa eso?!- pregunto irritado el bandido.

-La tinta del tatuaje no esconde la piel, solamente revela la naturaleza del hombre e ilumina las cuatro nobles profesiones del libro de los cinco anillos: el guerrero, el artista, el comerciante y el granjero. Si hay conflicto entre la aguja y la piel, entre la marca y el hombre, entonces tal vez el camino que elegiste no es el camino para el que estas más adecuado- El anciano dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, viejo?- Cuestiono el bandido, girando y acercándose amenazantemente al anciano- ¿he? Sé que no me faltaste el respeto ¿verdad?-el joven bandido dijo, colocando su espada en la garganta del viejo-Me faltas el respeto una vez más y voy a tatuar el piso con tus sesos- dijo mientras que sus subordinados y las prostitutas observaban con suspenso.

-Sin faltar el respeto- respondió el anciano, moviéndose lo menos posible por temor a rebanarse el mismo la garganta.

-Tienes suerte. No puedo matarte hasta que termines el tatuaje- dijo el bandido, para luego envainar su espada y mirar su tatuaje en el espejo- Está quedando bien-

-Hey, jefe. Esto acaba de llegar para usted- dijo uno de los subordinados, llevando un sobre.

-¿Qué es?-

-Una carta-

-Entonces ábrela, imbécil- Grito el líder.

A medida que el hombre abría el sobre, el líder pregunto-¿Qué es?-

-Parece arena- respondió el subordinado, que momentos después probó el polvo negro con la boca para confirmar- sep, arena, arena negra-

-no- susurro el anciano que dejo caer su herramienta que tenía en la mano. El hombre se veía totalmente asustado.

-¿Sabes algo?- inquirió el líder al anciano. Al ver que el viejo no respondida y seguía con su mirada de shock este se empezó a irritar y le volvió a preguntar con un tono más elevado-¡Hey! ¿Déjanos saber de qué se trata esta mierda?-

-Hace años vi a un hombre recibir un sobre como ese. Habían muchos con él. Y se rieron como ustedes se ríen ahora- dijo el anciano, causando que los mafiosos se miraran entre ellos divertidos- Pero entonces llego desde las sombras…y sus risas fueron ahogadas en sangre- Esto causo que las resecitas cesaran.

-¿Que salió de las sombras?- pregunto aburrido el líder.

-No puedo decir la palabra-

-¿Qué palabra?- pregunto el líder, su irritación aumentando nuevamente.

-Esa noche, una de sus cuchillas golpeo aquí- dijo el viejo mientras se abría su vestimenta tradicional que consistía en un gi azul y apunta a una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo a la izquierda de lo que parecía ser el tatuaje de un ninja- Debería haber muerto, pero debido a un defecto de nacimiento, mi corazón está del lado derecho-

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- pregunto el líder, mirando el tatuaje un poco más de cerca.

-Parece un ninja, jefe- respondió un subordinado.

-Un ninja ¿me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Esa es la palabra que no puedes decir? Niiinja, niinja, niinja- dijo burlándose- estúpido viejo, hemos visto muchos ninjas antes y no son tan fuertes como piensas- dijo el joven bandido, mientras que sus subordinados se reían. Era bien sabido que la mayoría de los ninjas de las aldeas eran de corazón blando, nada que temer. Además un ninja no iría a por una banda de mafiosos que no era muy conocida como la suya. Los shinobis son caros y la gente común no podría pagar una misión de ese calibre. Escoltar era una cosa, pero asesinar costaba mucho dinero.

-No, usted no lo entiende. El clan Ozunu es diferente, es conocido como el clan de la arena negra, se especializan en ase…- antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar de hablar un kunai atravesó el lado derecho de su pecho donde estaba su corazón y salió por el otro lado de su cuerpo para luego clavarse en la pared. Los mafiosos estaban todos helados por lo que sucedió. Un segundo después de lo que pasó las luces empezaron a disminuir su brillo como si la oscuridad las engullera para luego no iluminar nada.( seguían prendidas pero pareciese que su luz no pudiera atravesar alguna especie de barrera)

Los mafiosos empezaron a sacar las espadas mientras que las mujeres gritaban.

-Escucha, quien quiera que esté ahí, si me dejas vivo te pagare 3 veces más de lo que te prometieron- Trato de razonar el mafioso líder. Un segundo después se desato el infierno.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación empezaron a morir por cortes de espada y shuriken hasta que solo quedo el líder. De repente la luz empezó a iluminar de nuevo. El joven estaba aterrado sentado en el piso con los ojos abiertos por el shock. Ante él se encontraba el espectáculo más perverso que jamás vio en su vida. Habían partes de brazos y piernas por todos lados y la sangre inundaba la habitación, un hombre estaba clavado en la pared por unos cunas que dieron en sus hombros y su cabeza, una prostituta estaba cortada por la mitad.

De una sombra se empezó a levantar una figura como si estuviera fundida a la sombra para luego acercarse al bandido que lo miraba con los ojos más abiertos que un plato, momentos después el ninja levanta su espada y corta su cabeza.

Era una mañana agradable en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, o lo sería si no fuera por todo el dolor y la tragedia que sufrió la aldea de Konohagakure la noche anterior. Una noche que estaría gravada en la mente de todos los que la sufrieron para siempre, la noche del ataque del kyubi. Todavía se escucha el llanto de las mujeres y los niños que lamentan sus pérdidas, mientras que los hombres se lamentan y sufren en su interior. En momentos como este es cuando uno tiene que ser lo más fuerte posible para darle seguridad a tus hijos y esposa.

Ciertamente ayer fue una noche de tragedias…

Sarutobi HIruzen, el reinstituido líder de la aldea, se encontraba en este momento sentado en la sala del consejo de la aldea, o lo que quedaba de ella. En ella estaban todos los líderes de los clanes de Konoha, el consejo civil (que consistía en 5 personas), los 2 consejeros del Hokage y Danzo Shimura.

Habían estado discutiendo toda la madrugada las decisiones a tomar para empezar a reconstruir la aldea y todas las medidas precautorias que se debían tomar. La discusión fue muy calmada hasta que se trajo un tópico en específico: el jinchuriki del kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto. Luego de eso la sala se torno un griterío.

-Voy a tener orden en esta sala!- grito el sandaima. Eran momentos como este en el que se preguntaba porque este consejo estaba formado por civiles y alguno idiotas sin corazón.

\- Hokage-sama, tiene que entrar en razón. Este niño puede significar la destrucción de la aldea- Dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo rosado largo, esta era Mebuki Haruno, jefe del consejo civil.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Haruno-san. Este chico no es más que un peligro para nuestras vidas, una abominación que nunca debió haber sido creada. Los jinchurikis son una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento pueden explotar- Dijo Fugaku Uchiha, líder del Clan Uchiha.

-Esto es demasiado problemático, Es un niño del que estamos hablando no un demonio. Tengo fe en el Yondaime y su trabajo. Pensar que su sello seria defectuoso y que permita tomar control a la bestia sería una traición- Dijo Shikaku Nara, líder del clan Nara.

-Estoy de acuerdo, el chico no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado hoy- Esta vez fue Inuzuka Tsume. Mientras que Akimichi Chouza asentía con su cabeza. Hyuuga Hiashi permaneció callado en toda la discusión.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yamanaka Inoichi- Yo no estoy de acuerdo, por que arriesgarnos por un huérfano- Esta no fue su razón hablando sino su ira ya que perdió a su hermano en el ataque.

-Yo tengo una propuesta- Dijo un hombre vestido en un traje tradicional japonés de color negro (como los de los shinigamis de bleach pero sin nada blanco) y pelo negro. Este era Ozunu Saizo, líder de uno de las más nuevos clanes de Konoha, el clan Ozunu (con nuevo me refiero a 20 años)

-¿y cuál es Ozunu-dono?- Pregunto el Sandaime.

-Como vera yo opino que el chico no es ninguna amenaza, ni tampoco creo que el Yondaime, al cual respeto y admiro mucho, haya creado un sello que no funcione. Por eso estaba pensando si mi clan puede adoptar al pequeño. Nosotros lo cuidaremos y nos aseguraríamos de que tenga una vida normal-

-¿Para qué? Para aumentar el prestigio de tu clan. Todos aquí sabemos que desde que entró el clan Ozunu a Konoha no ha dejado de aumentar en poder. Esta no es otra que sus artimañas- Dijo un miembro del consejo civil, líder del gremio de comerciantes.

-Yo digo que el niño estaría mejor en mis manos, Hiruzen. Yo podría entrenarlo y asegurarme de que el niño sea leal a Konoha- Dijo Danzo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Danzo-sama. Con todo respeto Ozunu-san, pero pienso que el jinchuriki estaría mejor en manos de alguien más capacitado- Esta vez fue Haruno.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que el niño sea el arma de la aldea?- Dijo el líder del clan Aburame.

-Pongámoslo a votación- dijo hiruzen- lo que estén a favor del plan de Danzo levanten la mano- los que levantaron la mano fueron los 5 consejeros civiles, koharu, Fugaku, Inoichi y Danzo- Los que estén a favor del plan de Ozunu-dono levanten la mano- levantaron la mano el Sandaime, Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Ozunu, Hyuga, homura, el líder del clan Kurama, Asuma que actua como líder del clan Sarutobi, y el líder del clan Kohaku.- La votación gana 1 favor del plan de Ozunu, se levanta la seción. Mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo a las 7 de la mañana para discutir otros temas pendientes, pueden retirarse, acepción de Ozunu-dono - termino Sarutobi.

Una vez se retiraron todos Sarutobi y Ozunu empezaron a hablar.

-Gracias, Sandaime-sama. Le prometo que ningún daño le ocurrirá al pequeño-

-Por supuesto Ozunu-dono, confío en usted y su clan para esta tarea. Pero la identidad del joven Naruto debe permanecer en secreto-

-Por supuesto Hokage-sama, su estado como jinchuriki y como hijo del Yondaime serán un completo secreto-

-¿Cómo sabes que es el hijo del Yondaime?-

-Ya sabía desde antes que todo esto ocurriera que el joven hokage estaba casado con la joven Uzumaki. Espero que no sea un problema-

-Por supuesto que no Ozunu-dono, pero Naruto no debe saber de su hereditaje ni nadie ya que podría ponerlo en peligro-

-Entiendo Hokage-sama, entonces pido permiso para cambiar su nombre-

-concedido, eso es todo Ozunu-dono, puede retirarse-

A las afueras de la aldea de Konoha se encontraban las tierras del clan Ozunu. Un gran castillo-fortaleza rodeado de un espeso bosque. Los arboles eran tan grandes que el castillo era tapado por estos.

Dentro de la residencia del clan se encontraba el líder del clan Ozunu con un bebe en sus manos, enfrente estaban los 50 integrantes del clan. Estos eran diversos ya que el clan en sus inicios empezó como un montón de huérfanos recogidos por un maestro ninja que creó el clan, todavía en la actualidad esta antigua practica se realiza pero la mayoría del clan está compuesto por gente nacida en él.

-Este es mi nuevo hijo, le he dado el nombre de Kemuri, recíbanlo como a un hermano-

-Bienvenido, Kemuri- Dijeron todos mientras hacían una reverencia.


End file.
